When Kick met Kendall
by brauer83
Summary: One-shot. My idea of how Kick and Kendall met.


9 year old Clarence Francis "Kick" Buttowski has always had a burning passion for stunts. Not many people seemed to like him for it, especially not a certain blonde girl. Here's where our story begins, in the small town of Mellowbrook. Kick was yearning to be the co-star of his hero Rock Callahan in his latest movie "Rock Callahan's Zombie Motocross", when his wingman Gunther Magnuson stopped by.

Gunther: Hi Kick, what's goin' on?

Kick: Check this out Gunther, I'm next in line to be Rock Callahan's sidekick in his latest blockbuster!

Kick showed Gunther the obstacle course he had set up. it was filled with shark pools, hoops of fire and steep 360-degree loops, and to make it even more exciting Kick taped a soda bottle to his back.

Gunther: I don't know about this Kick, it looks pretty dangerous!

Kick: (sigh) Gunther Gunther Gunther, "dangerous" is my middle name!

Gunther: I thought your middle name was Gunther!

Kick: That's YOUR name.

Gunther: Oh man, have I forgotten my birthday!?

Kick: (facepalm) Just take my time!

Kick walked to the starting point with Gunther watching him.

Kick: Ready Gunth? 3...2...1...GO!

Kick released the cap of the soda bottle which made him fly through the course, while Gunther took the time. Suddenly a 11-year old blonde girl popped up on the street. She wore her usual checkered top and short black skirt. She kicked away the trampoline Kick had set up for him to bounce on and replaced it with her own home-made lemonade stand. "What a wondeful day to make money" she said as she poured lemonade into the glasses. Before she knew it Kick crashed into the stand and fell off his board. The girl named Kendall ran over to check on him.

Kendall: Oh my god, are you alright?

Kick: I'm fine I...whoa...!

When Kick caught sight of Kendall he was struck by her beauty. He tried to find something nice to say, but all that came out was "YOU RUINED MY STUNT!".

Kendall: Well you should be more careful!

Kick: Being careful is not in my nature, I'm a daredevil!

Kendall: Maybe then you and I have something in common!

Kick: I don't think so! Just look at you, that top, that skirt. What are you, some kind of dork!?

Kendall: No I just like things elegant!

Kick: Elegant, pfft! I prefer it awesome!

Kendall: Like when you crashed into my lemonade stand? You know how hard I worked on that!?

Kick: No , and I don't care! It was an AWESOME crash!

Kendall: That wasn't awesome, just stupid!

Kick: You don't have the faintest clue what awesome is!

Kendall: Oh yeah?

Kick: Yeah!

Kendall: I HATE YOU!

Kick: I HATE YOU TOO!

Kendall: I HATE YOU MORE!

Kendall: I HATE YOU TO INFINITY!

Kick: I HATE YOU TO INFINITY +1!

Kendall: I HATE YOU TO INFINITY +2!

Finally Gunther came over and pulled them apart with a loud "SILENCE!". Kick and Kendall parted ways while still throwing daggers at each other, until they finally turned around.

Gunther: Kick what just happened?

Kick: That girl...!

Gunther: Kendall?

Kick: What?

Gunther: Her name is Kendall!

Kick: What a beautiful name...Gunther am I...falling in love?

Gunther: Depends on how you feel!

Kick: I don't care! Well she doesn't seem to like me at all anyways, so...

Gunther: So what, you just giving up like THAT?

Kick: No I'm Kick Buttowski, and Kick Buttowski NEVER gives up! I'm just gonna wait for the right moment.

Gunther: Why do I have a feeling this won't end happy?

Kendall laid down on her bed in her room and couldn't stop thinking about the boy she just met. He made her furious, yet she couldn't get him out of her head.

Kendall: That stupid boy! He could go die in a hole for all I care!

Hansel: Meow? (What's wrong?)

Kendall: Oh Hansel, you're the only one who understands me.

Hansel curled up and laid down on the floor while looking at Kendall.

Kendall: What am I gonna do?

Hansel: Meow meow! (Fight for him!)

Kendall: What's the point? He hates me!

Hansel: Me-ow! Meow meow meow meow! (No way! You can't give up now!)

Kendall: You're right! I can't give up now!

Hansel: Meow! (Good for you!)

Kendall: Thanks Hansel, you're my best friend!

Hansel: Meow! (Don't mention it!)

Kendall sat down in front of the window facing Kick's room, he was also in his room looking out the window facing her room. They looked confused at each other, then started to smile and blush red. Then Kendall grabbed a pen and wrote a message on a piece of paper and held it up against the window for him to read, it read "I Heart U". Now Kick was even more confused. "She hates me but still loves me? Biscuits I can't believe I'm doing this!", he thought while writing another message on a piece of paper saying "I Heart U 2" and held it up against the window.


End file.
